


Like a curse

by karl1013



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Jondami, Multi, 單箭頭, 暗戀, 開放式結局(?)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karl1013/pseuds/karl1013
Summary: 19歲那年的冬天，Jon和女朋友分手了。





	Like a curse

**Author's Note:**

> ＃渣渣老梗  
> ＃Conner仍是N52前的描寫  
> ＃我先對Cassie下跪道歉（土下座）  
> ＃正確CP標記是：過去Kon×Cassie、Jon×Sub Characters；現行Kon→Tim、Tim×Steph、Jon→Dami  
> ＃封筆很多年了，run了幾遍，但可能還是有不太順的地方，還請做好傷眼傷腦的準備  
> ＃開放式END ~~簡單來說就是有點爛尾（幹）~~

 

19歲那年的冬天，Jon和女朋友分手了。

 

這是他的第6還是第7任女友？他已經記不清了。不過他依稀記得Damian曾經調促過他：「在男女交際這方面，你簡直和Grayson有得拼。」

這又不是他自願的。他每次都是被甩的那個，還總是被用同一種理由。當初他對Kathy告白的時候，Kathy就是用像這樣的理由拒絕他：「Jon，你喜歡的人不是我。」，那時候他還沒有辦法明白Kathy苦笑的表情是什麼意思。之後他的戀情都是用相似的台詞畫下落幕，有時候可能會再附贈一個巴掌之類的。而在他被揍了之後，Damian不但沒有安慰他，還會毫不客氣的潮笑他：「你該去和Grayson學學怎麼說再見，不過鋼鐵之軀挨幾個巴掌應該沒什麼。」

又是Daimian，他在混亂和放空時總是會想起Damian。

走出擁擠的地鐵月台，Jon將精緻的花束扔進走道旁的垃圾桶裡，這原本是要送給女朋友的禮物，現在它已經沒有用處了。通過驗票口的閘門，順著樓梯一路走到出口，外頭的天色已經完全暗了下來，正下著雪。Jon把圍巾往上拉了點，遮住呼出口的白氣，即使成熟的氪星身體已經感受不到一絲寒冷。 

他溜進大樓間的小巷子，在確保沒有攝影機注視或是其他人跟蹤後，脫下厚重的羽絨外套、扯下脖子上的圍巾、最後踢掉了保暖的棉褲直到剩下屬於Superboy的制服，接著把偽裝全部一股腦的塞進他的後背包裡。整裝完畢的Superboy抓著後背包一口氣飛像天空，衝進了雲層裡。

雲層的上方很平靜，可以幫助Jon平復一下他的焦躁感，在這裡暫時不會有任何人找到他。

對於分手，他意外的平靜，這讓他產生了罪惡感，就像Kathy和那些女孩們說的一樣——他並不喜歡她們，Jon覺得自己就像電影和小說裡的渣男一樣，在玩弄她們的感情，這讓他不好受。他難過，他為了分手而難過，卻不是因為和喜愛之人所分開而難過、他難過，或許只是因為被戳進心裡的痛處而難過、他很難過。

與大約是第3任的女友分手過後，為了不讓家人擔心，Jon之後再也沒有向父母報告過他的感情狀況。Kent家向來是沒有秘密的，但青春期的孩子心思總是比較細膩，所以Lois也沒說什麼，但會超級讀心術的母親大概早就知道一切了。Lois曾對他說過，希望他勇敢一點——「去追尋自己想要的，別再讓自己和其他女孩們傷心。」

當時的Jon聽不出母親話中的意思……又或許是刻意去逃避那些話中的意思。他早就懂了，只是不想承認、也不想面對，他一直假裝自己沒發現——他的腦海裡滿滿的都是Damian。

Damian從西區學校畢業之後，他們的距離就變得更加遙遠了。隨著年齡增長臉上的面具也漸漸形成，Damian就像Bruce一樣，溫文有禮的年輕花花公子、Wayne二世、成績卓越的天才優等生，種種頭銜讓許多女孩為了他癡狂；雖然卸下面具後私下的他仍然是那個脾氣暴躁又不可一世的Robin，但Jon還是對他感到陌生。而在Damian正式進入Wayne企業實習後更加忙碌了，他們之間的距離還再不斷的加深。

也許是為了填補心理的空缺、也許是被冷落的不滿、也許是為了和總是伴侶成群的Damian對抗，進入青春期的Jon把自己投身在愛情中尋求慰藉，愛人的擁抱與親吻給了Jon很大的精神安撫。他渴望像他的父母一樣的感情——長久、堅貞、信賴、互相扶持、美麗，可他的每段戀情都以失敗告終。那些女孩說的對，Jon只是為了自己在利用她們，他無法像Clark和Lois一樣，即使他在感情裡投注了全部，卻沒有投注他的心；他與她們彼此相互索求著，像兩條相互交錯的箭頭，最終總會錯開、擦身而過不再有交集。

 

一條訊息聲停止了Jon的思考，Jon從口袋裡掏出手機——是Lois，問Jon怎麼還沒回家吃飯。對了，今晚他們要到斯莫維爾去慶祝Jonathan爺爺和Martha奶奶的結婚紀念日，Kara表姊和Conner表哥 ***¹** 都會在。Jon本來打算在今天的約會結束後邀請女友一起回去吃晚餐的，本來。

Jon在心裡自嘲著，隨手回覆了Lois，他還沒整理好他的心情，他不能以現在的表情回去堪薩斯，那會讓他的家人們擔心。

 

想到Conner，在Jon 15歲的那年Conner與交往7年多的女友Cassie分手了，震驚了當時整個泰坦 ***²** 。出於好奇心與不解，當年他試著去問過Conner，而Conner只是笑笑並沒有告訴他。然而在某次家庭派 ***³** 對結束後，Conner喝醉的夜裡向他吐露真言。

在收拾的差不多後，Jon尋找著消失的Conner身影，最後在小倉庫的屋頂上看見Conner一個人在吹風。他飛了上去，Conner發現了他，朝他笑了笑。夜晚的堪薩斯夜景並不如大都會漂亮，但安詳且寧靜，適合沈思。他在Conner身邊坐下、Conner一手抓住他的肩膀往身上拉近，Jon立刻聞到了濃厚的酒氣。

「Cassie是很好的女孩……全都是我的錯，真的⋯。」Conner還握著啤酒罐，眼神渙散，他的另一手搭著Jon的肩，時不時的揉揉Jon的頭髮，就好像Jon是他的精神安定劑。「我愛她⋯但不是那種愛，我辜負了她⋯⋯還傷害了他，我真是個混蛋⋯⋯嗝——」

「那Conner表哥喜歡的是誰啊？」年幼無知的Jon只是單純的好奇，不經思考便丟出了問題。Conner分手的原因讓他想起了被Kathy拒絕的理由。

「⋯⋯一個我不能喜歡的人。」Conner苦笑道，舉起罐子又吞下了一大口啤酒。

「噢⋯⋯」真是含糊的回答，「那Conner表哥為什麼喜歡別人還要和Cassie交往——啊⋯⋯」Jon說出口後才發現似乎說錯話，Conner面色凝重，讓Jon驚慌了：「不用說了，我們趕快回去休息吧！你喝太多了！」

Conner再度舉起了啤酒，灌了一口才發現裡面一滴也不剩，他捏爛了鋁罐，放到身旁，Jon才注意到另一邊有一座空罐小山。Conner就這麼不動，Jon也不敢亂動，空氣沈重的令人喘不過氣來。

良久，Conner才開口：「我以為我愛她，我一直是那麽認為的；也許曾經是，但⋯⋯我現在也不確定了。Cassie說過她和Tim也曾經被情感蒙蔽跨過一線，也許後來的我和她也是那樣⋯⋯我不確定。」

最後Conner再也沒有說話，站起身後拍拍Jon的頭，然後收拾起一旁的殘骸。Jon記得在那之後他陪Conner收拾完後回到屋子裡，那晚他睡在Conner房間裡，異常的安靜。平常，Conner會陪他聊天，或是偷偷打一整晚的遊戲，但Jon知道那晚的Conner已經沒有多餘的心思去陪他了。

之後過了幾年，就好像那一晚什麼事都沒發生過，沒有發生太多的變化，如同字面上的意思，Conner一如往常，只是再也沒有讓任何一段感情走入他的生命中；相反的Jon則是在愛情上不斷的失敗和碰壁。

 

他似乎有點頭緒了。

 

Jon抓緊手中的背包，一個轉向，往斯莫維爾的方向飛去——

 

一樣是在晚餐過後，Jon將餐桌上收下來的空盤遞給了在洗碗槽前與油垢奮鬥的Conner，趁著這個機會他叫住了Conner：「Conner表哥，待會有空嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

Jon頓了頓，最後還是說道：「我想談談，關於……那個『不能喜歡的人』的事。」

「……。」Conner愣了會兒，沉默壟罩在他們之間，只剩下水龍頭的水聲以及電視前家人們的談笑。這份沉默沒有持續多久，馬上被身後正在收拾垃圾袋的Kara給打斷：「嘿，男孩們，別偷懶快動作！」

Conner回過神來，繼續動作，對Jon說了聲：「去幫忙Kara，結束後，地點你知道的。」

 

晚風徐徐的弗過臉頰，寧靜的堪薩斯夜晚、沒有燈光的夜色，Jon和Conner並肩坐在倉庫的屋頂上。他們等全家人都睡了後才偷溜出來。

與4年前不同，這次沒有酒精，他們兩人都清醒著。Conner先打破了沈默：「你想問什麼？」

「⋯⋯我⋯」Jon深吸一口氣，不知道該怎麼說起，他提起了Conner不想觸碰的回憶，然而Conner還是耐心的給了他現在的時間和一個談話的機會，Conner有權利知道原因，他不該有所保留，「我和女朋友分手了。」

他偷瞄了一眼Conner，然後繼續說道：「老實說，我已經想不起來是第幾次了……我對那些女孩感到抱歉，她們總是說我不喜歡她們，所以我想了很久，我覺得我必須找出原因來。我明明在思考我和她們感情的問題，但我的思緒卻控制不住的一直想到……」Jon停頓了一下，然後嘆了口氣，「想到Damian——然後想到Conner表哥你。」他抬起頭、對上Conner的眼睛，「我覺得我和Conner表哥的情況很像，所以我……對不起，我沒有人可以商量這件事。」

Conner沒說什麼，露出了Jon熟悉的那份無奈笑容，然後伸出手，揉了Jon的頭。他一直都是那麼的溫柔。

「Tim。」Conner的視線望向倉庫前方，眼神失焦在夜色的草原中、再次說道：「那個不能喜歡的人是Tim。」  
「我也不知道是在什麼時候開始的，是Cassie受不了而點醒了我，當時我們彼此的震驚了，然後……你知道的，感情一旦出現裂痕，就難以回復，後來的事情你都知道了。」  
「我不確定你的情況是否跟我一樣，如果是的話，那也許是一種詛咒吧？或者是我們無法違抗的命運——Superboy總是會受到Robin的吸引。」

「詛咒嗎…」Jon喃喃著，重複一遍那個詞彙。

「但是Tim也好、Damian也好，我們不能將犯錯的理由怪罪在他們身上。」Conner嚴肅的補充道。

之後他們聊了一整晚，有點像是一個小型的懺悔之夜。或許是憋了很多年，今晚的Conner說了很多，確實，這也不是能隨便和他人提起的事，而只有境遇相似的Jon能夠理解和傾聽。

就像Conner一樣，當某天注意到時，Superboy的腦海裡已經滿滿都是Robin的身影。不可否認的，Robin們總是充滿著吸引力，像慢性的絕症，在你發現時已經無藥可救。他們是天生的領導人，生來就是所有人的焦點，即使是Damian Wayne也繼承了那份特質。而Superboy總是最親近Robin的那個，單純的他們總是會因為太過接近而越界。是的，就像一種詛咒。

 

看著黎明的曙光從地平線升起之時，Jon想起了搖曳的火焰與飛蛾，如同甜蜜的誘惑般，飛蛾在片體鱗傷之下化為灰燼。危險、痛苦，卻又毫無自覺。

 

經過一晚，Jon確認自己確實的愛上Damian了。

「Spoiler是個好女孩、Tim非常愛她，他們很幸福，我也沒打算去破壞現狀。」Conner笑著說，然後再次輕拍他的頭，「不過你或許還有機會。」

是的，和Tim不同，Damian還是單身啊——「謝謝⋯。」

他們回到Conner的房間，天色還未完全亮起，Jon便和Conner道別，拎起背包打開窗戶、一腳踩上窗框直接飛了出去。

 

他沒有任何計畫，但在確認了自己的心意後Jon迫不及待的想見到Damian。雖然現在才剛天亮，不過他可以等Damian起床或是陪他出門——光想就令人興奮不已，回過神來時Jon發現他已經在Wayne莊園的上空。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註*¹：在2016年連載的Supergirl : Rebirth #8裡，Jon對Kara的稱呼是「Cousin Kara」，漢化組的中文翻譯是卡拉表姊，所以個人認為如果Jon稱呼Conner的話應該會是表哥或是。不過Conner身為Clark基因上的兒子（彼此看著也像是父子間的情感），但在法律上Conner又是Martha的養子，這關係可真複雜呀。
> 
> 註*²：嗯，就當是Dick的泰坦和Tim的泰坦再加上Damian的泰坦都混合成一個泰坦的AU吧。是說對從泰坦入DC坑的我來說，我心目中一直都只有一個泰坦，只是裡面的人來來去去。另外Jon在當時已經加入了泰坦。
> 
> 註*³：雖然對Jon而言的故鄉是在漢密爾頓，但對Clark來說的故鄉是在斯莫維爾，另外Martha存活的時間線裡和Conner應該還是住在那裡。如果要舉辦家庭派對或是聚會，我想整個Kent家到斯莫維爾會是比較合理的選擇。  
>  
> 
> 雖然沒什麼關連，但是最開始的場景是想著Ryo的《初めての恋が終わる時》這首歌寫的，氪星人不怕冷真好啊。
> 
> 也許Conner一開始是真的喜歡Cassie的，不過後來他喜歡上Tim連自己也沒發現⋯⋯⋯噢我一直都很討厭這種劇情，我居然還是寫了。我對不起Cassie和那些モブ女孩。


End file.
